From fragments of hearts
by BlueRigel
Summary: "—Eso sí que es mala suerte —admitió Kenma. / Akaashi soltó un resoplido de risa. /—Y que lo digas. Además, sale con alguien que también dejó un corazón roto atrás. Te hace cuestionar cuántos corazones deben destrozarse en el camino para que una relación sea posible." AkaKen - BoKuroo / Menciones de KuroKen - BokuAka. (Summary completo al interior por temas de espacio)


**SUMMARY**

 _"Debes decírselo. No pierdes nada y quizá ganes mucho. Vamos, inténtalo. A pesar de todo ambos son maduros, y si por algún motivo no resulta, podrán dejarlo atrás y tú podrás pasar la página. Pero si resulta... ¿no te hace ilusión pensar en ello?"_

"Kenma suspiró con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas. Había perdido mucho, demasiado, pero por no decir nada. Por guardarse sus sentimientos."

"—Eso sí que es mala suerte —admitió Kenma.

Akaashi soltó un resoplido de risa.

—Y que lo digas. Además, sale con alguien que también dejó un corazón roto atrás. Te hace cuestionar cuántos corazones deben destrozarse en el camino para que una relación sea posible."

* * *

 _¡Hola! Bueno, esto lo tenía listo desde hace como un mes, o más, pero sin betear. Al fin me animé a betearlo y subirlo, aunque estoy muy nerviosa e insegura sobre ello; no sé cómo se lo tomarán. Realmente amo el AkaKen, así que en un momento difícil, a modo de catarsis, decidí escribir algo así justo con ellos. Ojalá haya más personas que aprecien la ship, y esto pueda gustarles._

 _Gracias a quienes lean, y si además alguien se toma el tiempo de dejarme un precioso review, ¡le mando un enorme abrazo! Porque no se imaginan cuánto me alegran con ellos. Y así también podría saber si la ship les agrada y atreverme a escribir más de ellos._

 _Saludos,_

 _ **Cam.-**_

* * *

 _"Debes decírselo. No pierdes nada y quizá ganes mucho. Vamos, inténtalo. A pesar de todo ambos son maduros, y si por algún motivo no resulta, podrán dejarlo atrás y tú podrás pasar la página. Pero si resulta... ¿no te hace ilusión pensar en ello?"_

Las palabras de Shōhei hacían eco en su cabeza. Kenma nunca había pensado en el amor. No hasta que le había golpeado de un modo aturdidor a través de un pequeño, pequeñísimo ataque de celos. Nunca antes lo había sentido; ese dolor en las tripas, la opresión en el pecho, el nudo en la garganta y un sentimiento similar a la ira burbujeando en sus venas. Pero le había tocado sentirlo y aquello había conseguido que luego de diez años, estando ya en primer año de preparatoria, fuera consciente de cuán enamorado estaba y de lo posesivo que era.

Porque estaba enamorado, no podía ser otra cosa. No sentía eso por Tora o Shōhei y había leído suficiente en Internet como para buscar el perfil al que sus síntomas, como había decidido llamarlos, mejor se ajustaban. Y eso era enamoramiento. Kozume Kenma, con quince años de edad, admitió aquello para sí mismo. Con temor, con ansiedad e inseguridades.

Admitió que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo de infancia, Kuroo Tetsurou. El que por diez años había sido su único amigo. El que le protegía de todo lo que le atemorizaba. El que le sacaba sonrisas, iluminando un poco el agujero negro que era su vida.

El que le había fallado esa noche, por primera vez.

A él le había extrañado que no contestara el celular a los pocos segundos. Cuando la llamada entró al buzón Kenma cortó e intentó otra vez. Lo hizo cinco veces, y ninguna hubo respuesta.

Se había preocupado tanto que le había dejado un mensaje, ignorando sus propios problemas. Ignorando los gritos de sus padres en el piso de abajo, la decisión de divorcio que le habían comunicado media hora atrás.

La decisión de que, en menos de un mes, quizá debería marcharse con su madre a otra escuela. A otra ciudad.

Marcharse del lado de Kuroo.

Apenas logró dormir aquella noche y la respuesta no llegó hasta alrededor de la una de la tarde del día siguiente, en forma de una llamada.

—¿Kuro…? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, intentando no expresar tanta ansiedad en su voz.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Perdón, me quedé si batería y recién llegué a casa. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—¿No estabas en tu casa? —volvió a preguntar, algo más tranquilo, pero con curiosidad.

Kuroo no le había dicho que saldría y siempre se lo decía. Con un mensaje, con una llamada o yendo a su casa. Porque en caso de que algo ocurriera Kenma podía huir a casa de Kuroo y refugiarse ahí, y su amigo le avisaba porque así también le decía dónde había escondido las llaves de repuesto en esa ocasión. No lo había olvidado ni una sola vez en todos esos años.

Kenma se preocupó un poco cuando Kuroo tardó en responder.

—Bueno...no. Bokuto me llamó y salimos, y se hizo algo tarde, así que me quedé en su casa. Kenma...¿puedes venir aquí? Ven a almorzar. Bokuto y Akaashi están acá y comeremos juntos. Pedimos pizza, quizá podamos ver alguna película.

Fue su turno de tardar. Conocía a Bokuto desde el año pasado, Kuroo se lo había presentado y él había tardado poco en decidir que no le agradaba demasiado. Ahora sabía el motivo; no le agradaba porque Bokuto acaparaba a Kuroo, y cuando estaban los tres juntos él terminaba en segundo plano, casi siendo ignorado. Y aunque normalmente estaba agradecido de que los demás pasaran de él, le molestaba demasiado que Kuroo lo hiciera.

A Akaashi lo había conocido hace un par de meses. Parecía ser bastante bueno en el vóleibol, al punto de que lo dejaban jugar de titular la mitad del tiempo incluso cuando era de primero también, y Kenma había notado que era quien controlaba a Bokuto. No había interactuado demasiado con él, pero al menos parecía amable y no era molesto.

Estuvo a punto de negarse. Él no quería almorzar con ellos tres, sino con Kuroo. Quería poder contarle lo que había ocurrido, compartir sus miedos, recibir palabras de consuelo y una palmada en la espalda o, si tenía suerte, un breve abrazo. Un contacto que le transmitiera aquella luz que tanto necesitaba para dejar de estar rodeado de negro.

Y por más que se quiso negar, no pudo. Porque, aunque no estuviesen solos, necesitaba al menos su cercanía. No estar solo en la oscuridad.

—Está bien, llego en seguida. Pero…que no sea una película de ninjas.

Kuroo rió al otro lado de la línea.

—Entendido. Creo que es una de terror, Akaashi la trajo.

Kenma se limitó a hacer un ruidito afirmativo y cortó la llamada. Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con ropa cómoda y holgada y luego de asegurarse de que ninguno de sus padres estaba a pesar de ser sábado, se calzó un par de zapatos y salió de su casa. No tuvo que caminar más de media calle y llegó a casa de Kuroo. La puerta estaba abierta así que entró sin pedir permiso y, luego de quitarse los zapatos en el recibidor, caminó hasta el comedor.

En la cocina americana estaban Kuroo y Bokuto, con tres cajas de pizza grandes que el primero servía en platos mientras el segundo se terminaba un pedazo que tenía en la mano. Por su parte, Akaashi servía soda en cuatro vasos sobre la mesa.

—Ah, Kenma, bienve…espera, ¿traes el cabello húmedo? —se interrumpió Kuroo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Él se sintió un poco incómodo porque los tres estaban mirándolo y alzó ligeramente los hombros mientras con una mano se sujetaba un rubio mechón de cabello; lo había teñido hacía no más de un mes.

—Olvidé secarlo.

Kuroo soltó lo que tenía en las manos y se las limpió con papel de cocina.

—Akaashi, ¿puedes terminar con esto y subirlo en una bandeja al cuarto? Yo llevaré a Kenma a que se seque el cabello, o con el frío que hace acabará enfermo —explicó Kuroo—. Ah, y cuida que Bokuto no robe más pizza de carne; es para todos.

—Claro —respondió Akaashi.

Bokuto pareció querer responder algo, pero tenía la boca llena de pizza y nada de lo que dijo se entendió. Kuroo rió entre dientes y luego se acercó a él a tomarle del brazo, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño, para poder arrastrarlo escaleras arriba. Kenma no replicó y disfrutó de la ligera presión de los dedos de Kuroo en el pliegue de su brazo, sintiendo un agradable escalofrío recorrerle.

—Kenma, ¿pasó algo? —murmuró Kuroo cuando llegaron al baño.

Él dudó sobre si responder o no. Kuroo parecía feliz y él no quería arruinar aquello; quería verlo feliz, contagiarse de esas cosas buenas y arrinconar toda la oscuridad de su interior.

Cuando Kuroo le puso una toalla sobre la cabeza y comenzó a frotarle el cabello suavemente con ella Kenma suspiró, notando cómo la angustia parecía opacarse ante cada contacto que para él se sentía como una caricia.

—Podemos hablarlo después…ahora es mejor que veamos la película, ¿no? Prefiero distraerme. Siempre dices que es mejor que me distraiga —respondió él, con tono algo perezoso.

—Lo sé, pero...¿estás seguro? —insistió Kuroo.

Kenma se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a cerrar los ojos. Kuroo siguió secándole el cabello y al final incluso se lo cepilló un poco para desenredarlo. No era la primera vez que su amigo lo hacía, pero nunca antes le había provocado ese cosquilleo agradable en el estómago. Esas ganas de voltearse y abrazarle con toda la poca fuerza que tenía, y de apretarse contra su cuerpo en busca de calor.

—Ya está. Debes tener cuidado, pronto son las preliminares y no sería bueno que te enfermaras —comentó Kuroo.

Kenma se encogió de hombros.

—No es como si fueran a dejarme jugar. No le agrado a los de tercero.

—Pero no es cosa de agradar, sino de que eres bueno. Los de segundo y primero lo sabemos, y Nekomata-sensei también lo sabe. Quizá entres a jugar algunas veces, no puedes saberlo —replicó Kuroo.

Él hizo un ruidito poco comprometido, pero asintió. Kuroo pasó por su lado y le desordenó el cabello con un gesto afectuoso antes de salir del baño. Kenma alzó las manos y se tocó la cabeza apenas un poco mientras una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, pero la contuvo para poder salir e ir a la habitación de Kuroo.

Los otros dos estaban ahí ya. Bokuto se había recostado cruzado en la cama y Kuroo se sentó a su lado. Kenma miró el espacio que usaba Bokuto con algo de molestia, porque ese solía ser su lugar, pero terminó sentándose en uno de los cojines del suelo. Akaashi puso el DVD en el reproductor y dejó todo arreglado antes de sentarse también en un cojín, a su lado.

La película comenzó y todos pusieron atención mientras sacaban pedazos de pizza de los platos sobre la mesita de centro. Kenma sólo comió un pedazo y el segundo lo dejó a medias. Por algún motivo no se sentía bien, no lograba concentrarse. La película parecía buena y Bokuto incluso había soltado un par de gritos ahogados, pero él no podía dejar de pensar en Kuroo, en sus propios sentimientos y en el consejo de Shōhei.

Luego de casi una hora así, meditando, decidió que debía intentarlo. Shōhei tenía razón, no perdía nada. Y por sobre todo; quería sacarlo de su interior. Necesitaba ponerlo en palabras, transmitirlo.

—¡Ah, ya no aguanto más! Akaashi, páusala —se quejó Bokuto, con cara de ir a vomitar. Akaashi hizo caso y tomó el control para poner pausa a la película a la mitad de una escena de descuartizamiento bastante gráfica—. Se acabó la soda, iré por más —anunció.

—Sólo quieres huir porque te da miedo —le molestó Kuroo—. Pero está bien, te acompaño.

Kenma iba a decir algo, pero terminó omitiéndolo y observó a los otros dos saliendo de la habitación. Él y Akaashi se quedaron en silencio, aunque al menos no era uno incómodo y Kenma tardó unos segundos en poder apartar la mirada del lugar por donde Kuroo había desaparecido.

—Kozume-san...deberías intentar no poner esa expresión de molestia y sufrimiento. Kuroo-san va a darse cuenta.

Las palabras de Akaashi le sobresaltaron un poco y sólo ahí Kenma notó lo fruncido que tenía el ceño, la mueca que estaba haciendo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —murmuró él.

Pero lo miró de reojo y vio la sonrisa ligeramente triste en la expresión de Akaashi.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes a qué me refiero. Lo digo como un consejo. Deberías dejarlo ir…por tu propio bien —dijo Akaashi, con tono suave.

Pero a él no le importaba su tono. Apenas se conocían y Akaashi hablaba como si supiera todo, lo que era imposible. No lo conocía. No sabía nada de él y mucho menos de sus sentimientos. Seguramente lo decía pensando que su malestar se debía a celos de amigos, pero eso no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

Porque él no quería a Kuroo como un amigo, sino que lo amaba. Y, por algún motivo, amarlo dolía muchísimo.

—Iré a decirle a Kuroo que suba ocha también —se excusó, poniéndose de pie.

—No deberías bajar, Kozume.

Kenma frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Y tú deberías dejar de tratar de decirme qué debo o no hacer —replicó, cortante.

Akaashi pareció tratar de decir algo más, pero Kenma no le dio tiempo y se fue antes de escucharle. Bajó las escaleras con bastante rapidez y en cuanto llegó al pasillo se calmó un poco más, pensando en la imagen errada que había tenido de Akaashi y en que quería irse de allí, porque no tenía por qué soportar a un casi extraño opinando sobre algo privado y tan delicado como eran sus sentimientos.

—Eh, espera…

Kenma se sobresaltó al reconocer la voz de Kuroo. Venía de la cocina, y parecía estar conteniendo una risa. Él se acercó con pasos lentos pero un metro antes de la puerta, que estaba abierta, volvió a detenerse al escuchar otra voz.

—No puedo, sabes a carne de la pizza. Es el mejor sabor.

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, como si hubiese olvidado cómo palpitar. Escuchó la risa ahogada de Kuroo y hubo un ruido extraño que él no conocía.

—Eres un idiota.

No entendía nada. Kenma no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y el vacío en su estómago y dio el par de pasos que lo separaban de la puerta, apenas asomando un poco la cabeza.

Esta vez su corazón olvidó varios palpitares seguidos y Kenma dejó de sentir las piernas. Ni siquiera soltó la exclamación de sorpresa que hubiese querido, porque no le salía la voz.

Lo único que salió fueron las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer sin pausa por sus mejillas. Porque Kuroo estaba apoyado contra el mesón de la cocina y Bokuto estaba pegado a él, besándole con intensidad.

Una mano cubrió sus ojos y él apretó los labios con fuerza, porque aunque ya no pudiera verlos tenía la imagen grabada en la memoria.

—Por esto dije que no debías bajar —murmuró Akaashi a sus espaldas.

Kenma contuvo apenas un ligero hipeo. Akaashi le sujetó por la cintura y lo haló un poco para apartarlo de ahí y empujarlo hacia la entrada. Él no supo bien cómo había dado los pasos necesarios sin poder ver y sin sentir las extremidades. Incluso su cabeza se sentía vacía, en blanco. Cuando llegaron al recibidor Akaashi quitó la mano de su rostro y él tuvo que parpadear porque las lágrimas en las pestañas le impedían ver.

—¿Quieres seguir aquí? —cuestionó Akaashi.

La imagen de Kuroo y Bokuto besándose llenó todo el vacío en su cabeza y Kenma sintió cómo su respiración comenzaba a agitarse peligrosamente.

—No —logró pronunciar.

Akaashi asintió y le ayudó a ponerse sus zapatos antes de ponerse los propios.

—Kuroo-san, acompañaré a Kozume-san a su hogar porque su madre lo llamó, y yo debo ir a juntarme con mi hermana mayor. Gracias por todo —habló Akaashi, usando un tono bastante fuerte.

Kenma logró oír unos cuantos ruidos en la cocina y luego la voz de Kuroo se escuchó agitada.

—¡Está bien, lo siento! Gracias por acompañarlo. Kenma, te llamaré luego.

Él sintió su pecho doler más y no pudo responder. Akaashi le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo sacó de allí, casi arrastrándolo a la calle.

—Tu casa es la blanca de allá, ¿verdad? —preguntó Akaashi.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Akaashi no tardó en arrastrarle hasta su casa y cuando llegaron a la puerta Kenma logró enfocar lo suficiente la mirada como para fijarla en su rostro.

—Tú lo sabías…y lo que yo sentía. No sé cómo, pero lo sabías —murmuró Kenma, sintiéndose irritado. Dolido—. ¿Disfrutaste del dejar que los viera así?

Akaashi soltó un resoplido de risa pero su expresión, y la sonrisa falsa que formaban sus labios, parecían igualmente dolidas, pero con mayor resignación.

—Lo disfruté tanto como cuando esta mañana fui a buscar a Bokuto-san y fue Kuroo-san quien me abrió la puerta, con unos pantalones que le dejaban ver los tobillos por quedarle cortos y unas marcas de besos mal cubiertas por el cuello de la camiseta —Akaashi hizo una pausa y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios—. No eres el único que vio a la persona que le gusta con alguien más hoy.

Kenma guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir. Y después de todo Akaashi sí había tratado de advertirle y él no le había hecho caso. Luego de unos segundos miró la puerta de su casa y exhaló.

—¿Realmente debes irte…? —murmuró.

Esta vez Akaashi sí sonrió con sinceridad, aunque seguía siendo una sonrisa triste.

—Kozume-san…yo no tengo ninguna hermana mayor. Ni siquiera tengo hermanos.

Kenma no tuvo que decir nada más y entró a su casa con pasos lentos, pesados. Akaashi lo siguió adentro y ambos, luego de quitarse los zapatos, subieron a su habitación. Cuando estuvieron sentados en su cama Kenma se limpió las mejillas y los ojos con las manos.

—Perdón por no haber sido más insistente —murmuró Akaashi.

Él negó y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—No fue tu culpa, pero…¿hay algo entre ellos, entonces? —preguntó Kenma, temeroso.

Akaashi pareció dudar.

—Sospeché durante estos meses, pero creía que eran ideas mías. No pensé que Bokuto-san pudiese ser gay, y me resigné con él a pesar de que era mi tipo y…que realmente había comenzado a gustarme.

—Parece que sí lo es —murmuró.

—Parece que los cuatro lo somos —corrigió Akaashi con tono suave—. Y sobre si tienen algo…sí, pero recién hoy Bokuto-san me contó. Anoche comenzaron a salir.

La noche anterior, en la que él se había desvelado preocupado por Kuroo. En la que su mejor amigo no había estado para él por primera vez por estar con alguien más. Con su, ahora, pareja.

—Entonces…van en serio —comentó.

—Eso parece.

Kenma suspiró con los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas. Había perdido mucho, demasiado, pero por no decir nada. Por guardarse sus sentimientos.

—Esto apesta…—se quejó.

Akaashi le miró fijamente, con un deje de tristeza en los ojos. Unos ojos verdes que reflejaban su propia expresión de angustia.

—Definitivamente. Y seguro para ti más, si es tu amigo de infancia…

Él desvió la mirada.

—Sí…aunque sólo hace alrededor de un mes noté lo que sentía.

Akaashi se inclinó un poco hacia él. Kenma no se sintió tan incómodo, a pesar de que lo conocía tan poco y de que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Una mano de Akaashi buscó una suya y la tomó con suavidad.

—Lo que diré es horrible, pero me alegro. De que los hayas visto y de que no haya sido luego de toda una vida siendo consiente de tus sentimientos. Nadie se merece que le destrocen el corazón así. Tú no te lo mereces, incluso cuando tienes reacciones tan ariscas y antipáticas.

Kenma apretó los labios.

—Yo sí siento que mi corazón está destrozado.

—Es porque acaba de pasar. Es algo reciente. Pero te lo digo por experiencia propia…uno puede sanar —afirmó Akaashi.

Él dudó.

—Suenas como si te hubiesen destrozado el corazón un montón de veces —murmuró Kenma.

—Una vez —admitió Akaashi—. Sigue destrozado. El año pasado mi mejor amigo de la secundaria se enteró de que era gay, me dio un puñetazo y me dejó en claro cuánto le asqueaba. Estuve muchos años enamorado de él, pero nunca intenté nada. Y aún así mi corazón se rompió.

—Lo lamento…—dijo con sinceridad.

—Ya…y cuando luego de medio año decido intentarlo otra vez, darme una oportunidad, es gay pero está con alguien más.

—Eso sí que es mala suerte —admitió Kenma.

Akaashi soltó un resoplido de risa.

—Y que lo digas. Además, sale con alguien que también dejó un corazón roto atrás. Te hace cuestionar cuántos corazones deben destrozarse en el camino para que una relación sea posible.

Kenma miró sus manos y luego de un momento de duda deslizó la suya de tal modo que sus dedos acabaron suavemente entrelazados. Akaashi apretó el agarre y, aunque las manos de los dos sudaban, él se sintió extrañamente reconfortado. Comprendido.

—Para esta se necesitaron dos, simultáneamente.

Akaashi asintió. Kenma notó nuevamente las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas antes de sentir los labios suaves presionándose contra los suyos. Y estaba mal, y dolía, porque él estaba demasiado enamorado de Kuroo y Akaashi de Bokuto, y eso no podían cambiarlo en unas horas o días. Pero el contacto era cálido y logró hacer palpitar su corazón nuevamente, aunque cada palpitar era un suplicio.

Su primer beso no fue uno dulce ni lleno de amor. Fue un contacto lento que acabó volviéndose rudo con el paso de los segundos. Un contacto húmedo, pero por las lágrimas no sólo suyas, sino de ambos. Un contacto lleno de sentimientos amargos y dolorosos.

—Lo siento… —murmuró él, separándose cuando no pudo seguir el beso debido a la inexperiencia.

—Lo sé. Yo también. No debí besarte, por más que me sienta tan frustrado, en serio…—comenzó a disculparse Akaashi, intentando soltar sus manos.

Pero Kenma no se lo permitió.

—No me refería a eso. Siento no saber besar como corresponde —corrigió él.

Akaashi pareció sorprendido, pero sonrió un poco.

—La verdad...sí apestas besando.

Kenma arqueó una ceja.

—Supongo que entonces deberías enseñarme.

Decirlo resultó más vergonzoso de lo que había parecido al pensarlo, pero no se retractó. Akaashi apretó los labios y le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos. Ambos debían tener los ojos igual de irritados.

—Tampoco es que yo sepa demasiado, pero podemos aprender juntos. O podemos intentarlo.

Y lo intentaron. Durante más de una hora, lo intentaron. Se besaron, algunas veces sólo para mantener los labios unidos en busca del calor, otras veces de modo más profundo y torpe. Él seguía apestando, pero se esforzó en mejorar. Y luego de un rato terminaron recostados en la cama, con besos más esporádicos, labios hinchados y hablando en susurros poco coherentes.

En algún momento, luego de haber vuelto a hablar sobre sus sentimientos y haber llorado una vez más, Kenma se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó ya había oscurecido y Akaashi le estaba besando de nuevo. Él no se resistió, y cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo lo sacó sin apartarse del beso sólo para lanzar el aparato a la alfombra luego de haber visto el nombre de Kuroo en el identificador de llamadas. Después de todo, Kuroo no le había contestado la noche anterior por estar haciendo lo mismo. El celular había timbrado antes de mandarle a buzón, era imposible que hubiese estado descargado como se había excusado su amigo.

La irritación le hizo dar un paso más allá y él, que nunca había pensado siquiera en el sexo, esa noche se acostó con Akaashi y se dejó tomar a pesar del dolor físico que implicó. Porque dolía, pero su corazón también lo hacía y opacaba todo lo demás.

No fue hacer el amor, seguramente ambos habían estado pensando en otro, y aunque le produjo sentimientos encontrados porque los dos lucían más tristes que como si lo estuviesen disfrutando, fue suficiente.

Y quizá otra relación había dejado sus dos corazones destrozados pero, quién sabía si tal vez con los pedazos de estos, y con el tiempo, podrían entre ellos juntos rearmar al menos uno.


End file.
